1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solar panel assemblies and more specifically to solar panel corner connection assemblies.
2. Introduction
Solar energy panels are becoming more popular as a means to produce electricity. In many scenarios, the solar energy panels are installed on a framed structure such as a building rooftop. Some existing attempts at mounting solar energy panels to a rooftop have required a long beam of metal, often called a rail, that is used to structurally support multiple solar energy panels together and to structurally connect the solar energy panels to the greater building or structure.